Balloon Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} Balloon Zombie pojawia się w Plants vs. Zombies i w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Porusza się za pomocą balomu z helem, przywiązanym powyżej jego pasa. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies BALLOON ZOMBIE Balloon Zombie floats above the fray, immune to most attacks. Toughness: low Special: flying Weakness: cactus and blover Balloon Zombie really lucked out. The balloon thing really works and none of the other zombies have picked up on it. TŁUMACZENIE Balonowy Zombie Balonowy Zombie unosi się ponad polem bitwy, unikając większości ataków. Wytrzymałość: słaba Specjalność: latanie Słabość: cactus i blover Balonowy Zombie naprawdę miał szczęście. Balonowa rzecz poważnie działa i nie unosi żadnego innego Zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Toughness: Solid Speed: Speedy Balloon carries zombies over barriers and ground defenses. Balloon zombie has no idea where the balloon came from, but he's going with it and he's open to seeing where it takes him. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Solidna Szybkość: Szybka Balon niesie Zombie ponad barierami i umocnieniami lądowymi. Balonowy Zombie nie ma pojęcia skąd wziął się ten balon, ale chodzi tak z nim, gotów zobaczyć, gdzie go zabierze. Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies *Poziom 4-3 *Poziom 4-4 *Poziom 4-9 *Poziom 4-10 *Portal Combat *Dark Stormy Night *Dead Zeppelin *Survival: Fog *Survival: Roof *Survival: Day (Hard) *Survival: Night (Hard) *Survival: Pool (Hard) *Survival: Fog (Hard) *Survival: Roof (Hard) *Survival: Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Modern Day - Day 9 *Modern Day - Day 15 *Modern Day - Day 17 *Modern Day - Day 18 *Modern Day - Day 19 *Modern Day - Day 20 *Modern Day - Day 21 *Modern Day - Day 23 *Modern Day - Day 24 *Modern Day - Day 25 *Modern Day - Day 26 *Modern Day - Day 28 *Modern Day - Day 29 *Modern Day - Day 30 *Modern Day - Day 31 *Rescue Gold Bloom - Step 1; Step 6 *Piñata Party Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Balon może zostać przestrzelony przez Cactusa i Cattail, wtedy zombie nie będzie przelatywał i omijał naszych roślin. Jeżeli nadciąga wielka chmara balonowych zombie warto użyć Blovera, który zdmuchnie ich wszystkich. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W tej części balon tego zombie nie może zostać natychmiastowo zniszczony przez Cactus, lecz przeciwnik może być atakowany przez większość roślin w trakcie lotu. Jest on nadal podatny na Blovera, więc warto go wykorzystywać na poziomach z tym nieumarłym. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Może zostać zabity przez wybuch, nawet, gdy jest w powietrzu. *W pierszej części, kiedy jest w powietrzu jest praktycznie nieśmiertelny, a w drugiej części da się go zabić. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Podobnie jak Pole Vaulting Zombie traci swoją tyczkę, gdy dojdzie do domu gracza, tak też Balloon Zombie traci swój balon. *Nawet lecące w tym czasie zombie mogą być przejechane przez kosiarkę. Jest to dziwne, że w ogóle może ich dotknąć w powietrzu. *Opis w Suburban Almanac nie wymienia Cattaila jako jego słabości, natomiast u tej rośliny jest już napisane, że jest mocna na zombie z balonami. *Balonowy zombie jest jednym z 4 zombie, które nie mogą zjeść rośliny, dopóki nie stracą swojego atrybutu. Pozostałe to: Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie i Pogo Zombie *Katapulty nie mogą zranić balonowego zombie, chociaż mogą strzelać wystarczająco wysoko. *Squash nie może zabić balonowego zombie, chociaż skacze wystarczająco wysoko. *Balloon Zombie (podczas lotu), Digger Zombie (podczas kopania), Imp (podczas lotu), Ladder Zombie , Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar i Zomboni są jedynymi zombie, które mogą ominąć Tall-nuty bez jedzenia ich. *Balloon Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Zomboni, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Digger Zombie i Pogo Zombie wydają dźwięki, zanim w ogóle pojawię się na mapie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Ma takie same proporcje ciała jak inne zombie, inaczej niż w pierwszej części gry. *Gdy zostanie pokonany przez elektryczność w trakcie lotu, w balonie można dostrzec szkielet małpy cyrkowej. Zobacz też *Seagull Zombie *Bug Zombie en:Balloon Zombie Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day Kategoria:Mgła Kategoria:Modern Day